


посредственность (мимо)

by Swifttail



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, Sensory Deprivation, Trust Kink, укушу за "это гет", это не гет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifttail/pseuds/Swifttail
Summary: мысль одна, чёткая и почти физически осязаемая, заставляющая подвиснуть, пока снизу горят, волнуются, ёрзают. надо показать.словами не можешь? показывай действиями.смотри,какая ты красивая.





	посредственность (мимо)

посредственность – мимо.

когда часики в голове не тикают – хорошо, тихо и спокойно, сосредотачиваешься сразу на том, что правда важно; это значит, что хоть какая-то часть рационализма легла костьми в пепелище эмоций, отпустила давящий на шею поводок – ну, смотри, попробуй, насколько легче теперь дышится. 

– тише. 

кожа под пальцами не шёлк, шёлк для переборчивых засранцев из несуществующих историй; мягкая, тёплая, играется на контрасте сенсорики и совершенно точно не хочет отпускать…

ох, что за бред.

ты разговариваешь с чужой кожей?

мысленно?

чуть в сторону, проводя тихо-нежно – губы послушно приоткрываются под лёгким касанием подушечки большого пальца; зацелованные и искусанные, тёмные на фоне светлого лица – сочетаются с порозовевшими щеками (в пропорции грешницы и девственницы), с отчётливой линией обкусанной кожи-

красиво. 

чуть дальше (глубже) – палец скользит по кромке передних резцов и задевает кончики клыков (не кусайся (можешь)), ложится на горячий язык удобно, а губами сразу прихватывают у широкой костяшки – упс, ну вот, теперь не отнять.

улыбка сама лезет на лицо. 

– красивая, – свободной рукой – по шее вниз к плечу, внимательно очерчивая касанием ключицы; снизу смотрят хитро и немного шало, глаза блестят, щёки краснеют чуть больше, разрыв между грешницей и девственницей сокращается. это значит – "было приятно, скажи это снова", эквивалент физическому "сделай ещё раз, мне понравилось". после всех предупреждений про скромную эмоциональность как-то почти неловко читать эмоции столь легко.

может, просто позволяют это делать, и дело не во внутренней внимательности. но что-то подсказывает изнутри – ну, нет, это совокупность, и только так оно работает.  
прикусывают – мягко, игриво, чуть скалясь, просят вернуться из мыслей в настоящее. рука уходит, мазнув коротко влажным следом по губам; заметно, как нехотя отпускают – чуть ли не тянутся следом, а в глазах чёткая полудетская обида. игрушку отобрали? ограничили радость, отказавшись продлевать?

уже втянулась. едва дорвалась – уже вошла во вкус. тоже спешит, что ли. 

спешка одна на двоих.

мысль одна, чёткая и почти физически осязаемая, заставляющая подвиснуть, пока снизу горят, волнуются, ёрзают. надо показать.

словами не можешь? показывай действиями.

ладонь мягко гладит по щеке, убирая волосы от лица и заправляя их за ухо (красивые, чёрт возьми, потянуть бы, но-), за ней следит внимательный взгляд… – палец чуть морозит на контрасте с остальными, не ложившимися на язык, – глаза спокойно закрывают, едва понимают намерения. 

сверху, закрывая тоже, ложится рука. пальцы слегка подрагивают, как и веки под ладонью, а сердце вдруг даёт о себе знать гулким ощутимым стуком, отдающим в уши. 

спокойно.

(темнота – это резко накатывающее липкое ощущение страха, это переливы цветных вспышек в чёрном, похожих на отражение в чьих-то глазах с расширенными зрачками, и всё острее и неуютней, пока не привыкаешь; дышать сразу мельче и резче; сердечко бьётся быстро, как у загнанной мыши, блять-блять-блять, как же тепло; тепло – успокаивает, тепло – это хорошо, а от руки едва заметно пахнет духами и отдушкой влажных салфеток; это – знакомо, это – правильно, доверие норадреналином растекается по венам и нейтрализует приступ подкатившей в горлу паники, оставляя за собой только обострённость чувств и ощущений)

живот под пальцами напрягается, вызывая осторожный взгляд наверх – приоткрытые в попытке урвать цельный вдох губы.

на лицо возвращается улыбка. 

_смотри_, какая ты красивая.

**Author's Note:**

> написано на #кинктобер/#kinktober 2019  
день первый, зрительная депривация


End file.
